1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools and the like, and is more particularly concerned with a tool for use by a person to hold sheet material or the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are many situations in which a person must hold a sheet, or plate, of material while accomplishing some task in connection therewith. When both hands are required for the task, some additional means must be provided to hold the material. Obviously an additional person could hold the material, but this significantly adds to the labor cost. Also, there are situations in which there is simply no room for an additional person. In either case, the one worker usually attempts to hold the material with some other body part. Depending on the particular arrangement, the worker may use a shoulder, or part of his back, or his head. Regardless of the body part used, the worker is required to be something of a contortionist. Also, the material is frequently heavy enough that the worker may be in pain while holding the material, and may have a painful bruise even when the work is done.
One industry wherein a worker is typically required to hold material with a body part is automobile glass installation. When removing a windshield, for example, a worker must support the glass with his head while cutting the edges of the glass loose. This means the worker cannot move his head as may be needed to see various portions of the work. Also, of course, glass is quite heavy, and the head does not have any appreciable muscle or fat for padding. In spite of these difficulties, however, the standard in the industry is to support the glass with one's head.